


We are with you

by audeamus



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, OT5, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus/pseuds/audeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're there when Keith needs them most, that makes them family too</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesidres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesidres/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

  
Rachel made sure to stop by the hospital and after getting past the front desk, she found Keith slumped in a chair by his dad's bed. They were both asleep, so she was careful to nudge Keith's shoulder and shush him when he started to speak or grunt loudly. She led him by the elbow, chuckling at how he yawned and held onto her like a little boy.

Soon they were at the apartment, and Anderson was taking Keith's coat, Jon was handing Keith a cup of tea and Stephen led them all to the living room. Rachel popped in a black and white movie, while the boys cleared away their reheated dinners, and she curled next to Keith as he sipped on chamomile. Anderson laid against Keith's other side, letting him curl his free fingers around a bony shoulder. Jon and Stephen stayed close, getting refills when needed.

Rachel didn't bring out any liquor, sensing Keith didn't want something to burn this away. She didn't either and none of the boys asked for any. She just stroked Keith's shoulder, idly threading her fingers across the back of his neck, pressing her fingertips there as though she could somehow extract the weight sitting on his mind. Anderson was doing the same and their fingertips met from minute to minute. This sent a small warm feeling along her hand and arm and she wondered if Keith felt it too.

Her answer came in the form of a low hum and a smile as Keith turned to them in turn. Anderson slid his glasses off as he started to yawn and blink in that bleary way of his. Thankfully he didn't plop in either of their laps, just leaned back into the couch, letting his head loll on Anderson's shoulder. Rachel carefully removed the tea mug from his slacking grip, handing it to Stephen as he made a trip to the kitchen.

She would catch glances of Keith's slackened mouth as the climax of the movie built and the hero of the story solved the mystery (she hadn't been paying much attention to the plot to remember more than that it was some sort of mystery thriller). She slid off the couch to use the bathroom and caught Stephen standing in the kitchen at the sink, palms on the counter and head bowed.

Rachel wrapped a hand around his shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah," He sniffled a bit and his voice was rough, but Stephen turned and flashed her a small smile. "Old habits die hard."

"Praying hm? I thought only your character was Catholic."

"It.. I think a part of me is. I reflect more often than pray anyway." He sighed and puttered around the kitchen a bit more, but Rachel tugged on his arm and pulled him into a hug.

She made sure to whisper in his left ear as always, "I think either one helps him." She tightened her grip, feeling Stephen relax and return it. They returned to the living room, Anderson nudging Keith toward the bedroom and the king-sized bed, while Jon put the other glasses and movie away. Poppy and Molly looked up from their naps in the corner of the living room and trotted after their humans, picking spots at the foot of the bed.

Keith took the middle of the bed, pulling Rachel close and falling asleep quickly. Anderson curled half on top of him, with Jon hugging Rachel from behind her. Stephen was a bit splayed over both Keith and Anderson, and he quietly cited that Anderson kept the room too cold. Rachel pulled the large comforter up further, making sure Keith's breathing was even and deep, curling her hand around his t-shirt sleeve. Anderson saw this and her lip-nibbling, covering her hand and squeezed her fingers, even leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek close to her lips.

Jon squeezed her close, nuzzling her shoulders and neck, and Stephen squeezed her and Anderson's hands. Rachel didn't really feel much like praying, but seeing their joined hands did give her a note of comfort. So she handed her glasses to Jon, letting him set them down on a table, and lay there listening to Keith breathe. In and out. In. Out.

Soon everyone was asleep, and as she wiped her eyes dry with the heel of her palm, Rachel soon followed.

***

She grumbled as the first rays of winter sunlight streamed through the window, of course she was the first to wake up. Or so she thought until she noticed Jon was not wrapped around her and was missing completely. Both dogs had gone too. So she grabbed some slippers, padding around the flat until she caught a whiff of bacon and pancakes.

Jon was indeed flipping some pancakes, both dogs wagging their rear ends in eager anticipation (Jon was pretty reliable about spoiling the dogs). He turned about a quarter and waved with his spatula, "Morning Rachel, one or two?"

"Two please, I'm ravenous."

"How'd you know that was in the crossword today?"

"I.. didn't?"

He chuckled, handing her a plate of two piping hot cakes and a mug of coffee. He looked more serious though as he glanced toward the hallway, "Do you know.. I don't know how he does it sometimes."

"Sometimes he can't." Rachel didn't even have to guess to whom Jon referred. "He puts on a good face but.. not a great one. Keith's better at showing emotions."

"Not like Anderson." They both had a chuckle until someone coughed from the doorway and Rachel smiled softly, "Hey Andy, how're you this morning?"

He grinned and swiped a slice of bacon from Jon's plate, "You're not supposed to have this." He turned to Rachel, "I'm still worried but.. " He chewed his lip much like she did when finding the right words or ways to explain something, "It's a lighter kind, and I think it's because you guys are here too."

Here he had taken a seat at the table, and Molly had placed her head on his lap sensing her human needed her. Rachel rolled her eyes as Poppy kept looking at Jon's frying pans even as he rinsed and set them in the sink, some loyal dog he was. As Jon began making a fresh pot of coffee, Stephen yawned and padded in, not saying a word until he had that first sip. Then the sounds of a shower came from the hallway, and when Keith walked in, the rest of them were in the midst of a heated exchange about the New York Times crossword.

He paused at the doorway and smiled wide, the closest to a grin that he had let himself show in the last couple days. It was nice to have family like this too.


End file.
